Currently available storage controllers, such as those which host Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) volumes, may not provide a desired level of performance, particularly when large write I/Os are performed by a host against said RAID volumes. For example, when an instance (including the host and the storage array controller) fails during the write I/O process, the aforementioned less than desired level of performance of currently available storage controllers may make recovery of host applications difficult.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a solution which addresses and/or obviates the problems associated with the currently available solutions.